


Broken Pieces

by toutorii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Broken Pieces, F/F, F/M, M/M, OC X CANON, Slow Burn, follows main plot for the most part, percy being a sassy bitch, pjo oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutorii/pseuds/toutorii
Summary: Phoebe Jacobs is a senior camper at Camp Half Blood. And one day, a certain son of Poseidon decides to trigger the end of the world. So join Phoebe on a journey of heartbreak, discovery, family and sarcasm. And watch as the entire fucking universe tries to kill Phoebe and all the other main characters cause w h y  n o t—Im not very good at summaries— so bare with me please.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Oc & Connor Stoll, phoebe jacobs/connor stoll
Kudos: 2





	1. The Son of Poseidon Ruins My Singing in the Rain Reinactment

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Pain flooded my senses. The weapon impaled my gut, right below my heart. It took all of my remaining strength to look at the man I once considered my brother and choke out, “Gods damn it. Fight.” And that’s when numbness took over my body and the darkness flooded my eyesight.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
I woke with a start, my breathing was labored. It was dark, but not pitch black like my dream. I sat up and scanned my surroundings. Dozens of demigods were packed in the little Hermes cabin. Mostly undetermined stayed here. I grabbed my dagger and slipped out of the cabin. It was about three hours until breakfast so I walked to the tree on the hill. Even though bloodshed and horrors have seen this camp, it had an amazing view. I dont know how long I sat there, it could have been hours, it could have been a couple of minutes. But after awhile I heard footsteps approaching me. I turned my head to be greeted by Connor Stoll. He has a lopsided smile plastered onto his tan face. He wordlessly sat down next to me. We sat in comfortable silence, until he broke it, saying,  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“And I’m the queen of England.”  
“Yep, I know you are.”  
“Phoebe…”  
I sighed and closed my eyes.  
“How’d you know somethings wrong?” I asked.  
“You’re wearing your baby blanket.”  
I looked down, sure enough, it was wrapped around my shoulders. When did I do that?  
“The only time you wear it is when you’re upset, so please, tell me whats w-”  
“I had the dream again.” I said. He looked up.  
“The one where you…. You know..”  
“Yeah…”  
“Did you see who stabbed you?”  
“No.” That was a lie.  
“Well, are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” Another lie.  
He looked at me with worry plastered on his face. He saw right through my facade. Just like he always did. But instead of saying anything he just engulfed me in a hug. I clung to his shirt like my life depended on it. Tears threatened to break through but I shoved the feeling down. We stayed like that until breakfast. That’s when we got up and walked to the dining pavilion.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
When Breakfast was over we all went to do our daily training. Everything was normal. No one trying to kill me, no one trying to kill each other, all was going great. The Hermes cabin was currently sparring. I was paired up with Luke Castellan, my cabin leader. We were even for the most part, both getting in hits every once in awhile. But eventually I disarmed him and took the victory.  
“You did good, but not as good as me, Luke.” I said as I helped him up.  
“I wish I could slap that smirk off of your face right now.” He grumbled.  
“You still love me though.” I said with a wink. He blushed and said something incoherent.  
“You gotta speak up pretty boy.” He mumbled something again.  
“I said, you wish.” He finally said at a normal volume.  
I mocked offense and put a hand on my chest.  
“How dare you! I am loved by everyone and almost everything!” I said with the utmost confidence.  
“I have to disagree with that!” I heard Connor yell while he was sparring against Travis.  
“I could whip your ass too.” I yelled at him.  
“Kinky!” He slyly smirked.  
“Connor! There are children!”  
“Says the chick who said ass.”  
“Whatever”  
When I turned around, I was met with Luke red in the face from laughing.  
“Shut up.”  
“I never said anything.”  
He raised his sword toward me and said, “I declare a rematch.”  
“Sure your knighthood.” I said with a bow. And we went at it again.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
It was late at night, a storm raged around camp.  
“Who the hell ticked off the drama queen?” Thunder boomed louder, I decided to stop before Zeus incinerated me. I was just outside the border getting soaked in the rain when I turned around and saw a horrific sight. A child was fighting a giant bull while someone else was knocked out cold. When did they get here? How could I be so blind?The wind and rain was deafening, but I ran and tried to make my way over there. But before I could help, the little kid stabbed the Minotaur and it evaporated. The kid nearly passed out so I ran to grab them before they hurt themselves even more.  
“Just hold on kid.” I said. They looked confused but let me carry them passed the border.  
“Grover…” The kid said. I was confused, Grover? Then it clicked, this is the kid that Chiron was watching at Yancy. I turned around and saw Grover covered in mud. I picked him up and carried them both to the border. I saw Chiron and Annie come with worried looks.  
“Is this him? The one from the p-” Annie started.  
“Not now Annabeth, he is still awake.” Chiron reprimanded. That’s when I looked over where the kid was and saw that he was passed out on my shoulder. I scanned his face, seeing cuts and bruises from the battle. He couldn’t have been more than 12.  
Jesus, 12 and fighting for his life. How long had he known about the life? This world? I picked him up and carried him to the infirmary. After I had seen to stitching up his deep cuts and applying bandages and healing salves, I sat down and kept an eye on him.  
“Bull baby, of all the monsters to send after an innocent kid.”  
“How do you know he’s innocent?” I jumped, unaware of Annie being in the room.  
“Because, I have a gut feeling, and I’ve learned to trust my gut.”  
“That’s so stupid.” I chuckled. Annie got red in the face, “Well it is! Using your brain is much more efficient.”  
“So you’re telling me that you ignore your instincts on the battlefield?” I inquired.  
“Well I- I mean- I just- Shut up!” That made me burst into another fit of laughter. But Annie had a scowl on her face showing she did not appreciate my teasing.  
“Aw come on, Annie.”  
“….”  
“Are you really mad at this amazing beautiful specimen?”  
“…”  
“Okay, I guess you don’t want to read any more of my dad’s architecture books.”  
"What?! No! I’m not mad!”  
I laughed, and eventually so did she. It was rare to see a smile on her face, especially after Luke got his quest. The poor girl couldn’t get a break. She had been here a long time, not as long as I have, but still a long time. She just wants to prove she’s worthy of being a daughter of Athena.  
“mom. .…” The kid groaned quietly. I whipped my head around and immediately grabbed his hand, so he could have something to ground himself with if needed. He opened his eyes and oh my gods, they were like the ocean.  
Ocean?  
No.  
Why.  
But the pact.  
I swear they’re more horny than a teenager.  
That’s why this kid is attracting so many monsters.  
Not just because of Hades.  
But because of his parent.  
Poseidon.


	2. I Made A Kid Cry..... go me.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Phoebe tends to her new patient, she also helps around the infirmary. And gets some well deserved rest. Thats it. Thats the chapter.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>  
“Mom?” the kid slurred.  
“No I’m not your mom kiddo,” I replied to the half-awake kid. His eyes started to droop. “Just go back to sleep, you’ll feel better.”  
He mumbled something before he passed out again.  
“So, did you see his mom?” Annie asked me.  
“No, by the time I got there it was just him, Grover, and Bull Baby.”  
We both jumped at the sound of the door opening, revealing Grover. He looked so depressed it was making me depressed.  
“H-how is he?” He asked.  
“He just woke up actually. Asking for his mom.” I answered. Grover visibly flinched. “What happened Grover?”  
“He- she-she r-risked her life, to make sure Percy and I were safe.” He cried.  
So, Percy, that’s the kid’s name. Most likely after Perseus, this must be a sick joke. But wait-  
“Why was she there in the first place?” I inquired.  
“Well-”  
“Ngggh” The kid, Percy groaned.  
I turned, checking what’s wrong with him. None of his wounds are infected, I cleaned and treated them myself. I felt his forehead, it was a normal temperature. Then it clicked. He was having a nightmare. He began to thrash and whimper in pain. I held on tightly to his hand, trying to stabilize him.  
After several minutes, he calmed down. His breathing was still a little irregular, but nothing too severe.  
That’s when Grover stated, “I’ll watch over him now, you haven’t slept at all in the past 24-hours. .”  
Has it really been that long? I guess, now that I think about it, my neck really aches. I guess I should take a break. So I got up, very slowly mind you, and said my goodbyes to Grover and Annie. The minute I walked through the door to Hermes cabin I was tackled by none other than Connor Stoll.  
“What happened? Who’s the kid? Is he alright? Are you alright? You look like death. Have you slept at all?” He asked one right after another. I laughed softly.  
“Hello to you too. I’m fine, just need some sleep. The kid is fine, he’s currently resting at the Big House. Any other questions mom?”  
He pouted, “Come on Phe, you had me worried. You snuck out of the cabin and never came back! You know how terrifying that is? You could have been dead, and I would have never known. Luckily I heard some rumors that you were in the big house. I tried to visit you, but they were limiting visitors to not scare the kid. But still! You can’t just do things like that!” After his speech, he was nearly on the brink of crying.  
Ouch, my heart.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. But you know I can’t get beaten that easily.” I laughed.  
“I know. It’s just, that dream has made me paranoid.”  
“Huh? My dream has made you paranoid? Shouldn’t it make me paranoid?”  
“But the thing is, you don’t fear death! Someone could tell you that you’d die today, and you would say something like, "Oh, guess I’ll have to make the best of it then.” And that scares me! You have no sense of self-preservation. It’s very frustrating.“  
I frowned, not liking this worried Connor. "Con, you’re being too serious. I don’t like it.”  
“Heh, I guess you’re right. I would invite you to prank the Demeter house, but I wasn’t kidding when I said you look like death.” He chuckled.  
“Oh, shove it. I look fabulous.” We both had a good laugh. “But seriously, I’m tired, go do whatever.” And with that, he left. The Hermes cabin was currently at archery, so I could nap in peace. Thank the gods. The instant my head hit my pillow, I was out.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
“-ebe! Wake up!” My eyes shot open. Who dare interrupts my slumber. I shot up, glaring at the intruder, but immediately softening when I saw who it was.  
“What do you need Will?” I asked the nine-year-old.  
“It’s time for dinner, and you need to eat.”  
“Okay, I’m up, I’ll be there.” I smiled at him, ruffling his curly blonde hair.  
He laughed, “Okay, I’ll see you there.”  
After he left I sighed, I wasn’t really prepared to go down to the dining pavilion. But, whatever. It’s not like I was trying to impress anyone anyway. I went down to the pavilion, trying to tie my messy hair into a ponytail, trying to at least look somewhat presentable. I was greeted with smiles from various campers. I went and got my food and walked to the firepit to dump a portion into the flames.  
‘Mom, whoever you are, please look after that kid. I have a feeling he won’t have a very peaceful time here.’  
I walked over and took my normal seat between Connor and his older brother Travis.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
“B-but, I don’t understand. Why can’t you just bandage the wound?” Will asked.  
“Because it won’t completely heal. The outer part will heal, but the tissue underneath will still be separated and damaged.” I explained.  
“Oh. So, is this how you do it?”  
“Yeah, but you’re way too stiff. Relax a little bit. You’re doing fine.” I assured him.  
I was giving Will some lessons for first aid. Even though he has Apollo’s healing powers, he needed to learn how to heal and treat someone without powers.  
“How come you know all of this?” He asked me.  
“Trial and error,” I answered truthfully. He just nodded and went back to stitching up the pig belly. I looked at the kid. He was a good kid. His healing abilities are really spectacular for his age. I mean, it’s no surprise cause he’s a child of Apollo. But even Michael’s not this good.  
“Hey, Phoebe! Could you patch me up real quick? Got in a little trouble with the dragon.” My good friend, Beckendorf said as he walked into the infirmary.  
“Again? You sure you can tame it?” I teased.  
“It doesn’t need taming.”  
“So you’re saying it just doesn’t like you.”  
“Just patch me up.” We laughed, as I got the needed materials to heal his burn wounds.  
“Bite this,” I said shoving a piece of cloth in his mouth.  
“Wai-mph”  
“These are nasty burns, and this aloe will burn like hell. i’m warning you ahead of time.”  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
“You just can’t stay away from him, can’t you?” Annie questioned.  
“He’s a patient of mine. I want to make sure he’s okay. Plus, he just lost his mom, he’ll need someone when he wakes up.” I replied.  
“Whatever. But you do know that he’s the one from the prophecy.”  
“I really don’t care Annie. He’s a kid that’s gonna be confused as hell when he wakes up. And Mr. D doesn’t exactly make the warmest of welcomes.”  
“Well, I’m going to go do archery.”  
“M'kay, have fun.”  
After she left, I cleaned up the kid. I wiped the drool off his face and fed him some food. I stood and went to wash the bowl inside the big house. Grover passed by me and visited Percy on the porch. I heard muffled talking, the kid must be awake now. I walked outside and sure enough, I found Grover and Percy talking.  
“Hey, kiddo. How’re you holding up?” I tentatively ask Percy. He looks at me with a confused face, before realization dawns on him.  
“You- you were that girl, who saved me.” He said.  
“I didn’t exactly save you. You already did all the hard work. The name’s Phoebe Jacobs. Nice to meet you.”  
He started to tear up. I panicked, did my name offend him?  
“Woah kiddo, you okay? Did I offend you?” I asked worriedly.  
“N-no. I’m fine.” That was a total lie. “My name is Percy Jackson,” He held out a trembling hand to me and I shook it.  
“C'mon. Chiron wants to speak with you.” I told him.  
Damn. This kid’s tough. He can’t be much older than 12. But he still has been through more than most have in a lifetime. And now he’s going to face an even tougher challenge.  
Mr. D playing pinochle.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldnt tell I AM STRUGGLING WITH MAKING WORDS GO. B-but I hope you persons enjoy this chapter!!!


	3. A proper conversation? Whats that? I only speak confusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wakes up and gets a warm? welcome?

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Once we escorted Percy to where Chiron and Mr. D were, I had to go help someone in the infirmary.  
“Good luck kiddo,” I whispered to Percy. The poor thing looked terrified. I walked to the infirmary, only to be greeted by Luke Callestan.  
“The hell did you do this time, Luke?” I asked.  
“I fell off of a pegasus.” He answered sheepishly.  
I shook my head and treated his wounds.  
“So, hows the new kid?” He asked while I checked out his purple wrist.  
I shrugged, “He’s in shock, denial, scared like hell. Pretty normal after finding out your mom died.”  
Luke nodded wordlessly. We sat in comfortable silence while I wrapped my hands gently around his wrist, a glowing light peeked from the cracks of my fingers. I let go of Luke, while he moved it around to test it out.  
“Are you sure you aren’t a child of Apollo?” Luke asked.  
“Luke, two men can’t biologically have a child. Do I need to give you some sex ed?”  
“Gods no! It’s just, you’re a talented musician, and you have healing powers, who else has that?”  
“Um, a lot of minor gods?”  
“Oh,” yeah, oh. See, at camp, if you are the child of a major god, you have a low chance of getting claimed. And it’s an even lower chance if you’re the child of a minor god. Cause there isn’t even a cabin for Hades, much less than any of the other gods that don’t have a throne on Olympus.  
“Why do we even make our lives revolve around them?” I looked at him with a questioning glance, prompting him to go further.  
“I mean, look at you, you’ve been at camp how many years? You’ve come back from two quests alive, and you’ve been nothing but faithful to the gods. And what do you get? Being crammed into the Hermes cabin, having to deal with new campers, and having no clue who your godly parent is.”  
I just sat there, taking in what he was saying. I never really thought I had a bad life. I mean, my stepmom was awful, she used to hit on my dad and me all the time. And I found camp when I was 5, so I could escape her for summer. And the only reason he married her was to hide my scent from monsters. So when I found camp, he divorced her and kicked her out of our small apartment a year later. So I don’t really remember her much. Then when I was seven, he met Fineas Laurel, a really good guy that became a really good family friend. About a year later, they started dating. They got married when I was 12, and adopted my precious little sister, Sofia, a year later. So my family life is great, and the two quests I went on weren’t traumatizing or anything. I mean, the four people I went with, hated me and only had me come along because I had healing abilities. And on the first one, they tried to sacrifice me to save their own asses. The second one I blocked out of my memory, cause it was so bad. But I have no clue why exactly it was so bad. And being crammed in the Hermes cabin, well I don’t really know a life in camp that I wasn’t crammed in that incredibly small cabin. I guess to an outsider my life isn’t that great, but in reality, I’m one of the lucky ones.  
“ellooo. Phoebe? Earth to Phoebe” Luke’s voice snapped me out of my trance.  
“My life isn’t bad, Luke. And what complications I’ve had, I don’t blame on the gods. Even they don’t have control over everything. The only thing is, why are you trying to turn me against the gods?”  
“I just think the whole thing is stupid.” I couldn’t disagree with him there.  
“Well, I’m gonna check up on the kid. He’s playing Pinochle with Mr.D.”  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
As I walked on the porch of the big house, I saw Mr. D fill his goblet with wine. Percy’s jaw dropped. I almost laughed. But the poor thing must’ve been so confused.  
“Mr.D, your restrictions,” I warned casually, looking at the ongoing game. Mr.D looked up at me before saying,  
“Dear me.” He looked at the sky and yelled, “Old habits! Sorry!”  
Thunder boomed.  
Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.  
Chiron turned to Percy. “Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits.”  
“A wood nymph,” he repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space. It was almost comical.  
“Yes,” Mr. D confessed. “Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time-well, she really was pretty, and I couldn’t stay away-the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. ‘Be a better influence,’ he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.’ Ha.’ Absolutely unfair.”  
Then he looked at me, saying, “Who are you, my mother, Penelope?”  
“I have no comment to that sir.”  
“Wait- I thought your name was Phoebe?” Percy asked. I smiled nodding.  
“He has a problem with names.”  
“No, I don’t Patricia. I’m fantastic with names. You just have a weird one, Percy.”  
Percy’s head shot up, filled with confusion.  
“Sir, my name isn’t Patricia or Percy.”  
“Well, what is it?”  
“Phoebe.”  
“Bah, Perry is a better name. Isn’t there a pony named Perry the Pony or something.”  
“Perry the Platypus, sir.”  
“See, Polly is a better name for you instead of Patty.”  
“W-wait” Percy butted in, stammering, “y-y-your father is…”  
“Di immortales, Chiron,” Mr. D said. “I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course.”  
I just shook my head. Watching Percy wrack his brain to figure out who the hell Mr.D would be.  
“You’re Dionysus,” He finally said. “The god of wine.”  
Mr. D rolled his eyes. “What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!’?”  
“Y-yes, Mr. D.”  
“Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?”  
“You’re a god.”  
“Yes, child.”  
Ah yes, the epitome of conversation.  
“A god. You.”  
Mr.D just started at the child, probably sending a silent threat of, “If you test me, you get turned into a dolphin.”  
“Would you like to test me, child?” he said quietly.  
“No. No, sir.”  
The poor kid looked terrified.  
Mr.D turned back to his card game. “I believe I win.”   
“Not quite, Mr. D,” Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, “The game goes to me.”  
“Ooh, good hand Chiron,” I said, congratulating the man.  
Mr.D looked at me like he was gonna vaporize me, then looked at Chiron, before he gave up, sighing through his nose, already used to losing to the centaur.  
“I’m tired,” Mr. D said. “I believe I’ll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment.”  
Grover’s face beaded with sweat. “Y-yes, sir.”  
Mr. D turned to Percy. “Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners.” He walked into the Big house, Grover following miserably. I felt bad for the satyr, he just had the worst luck sometimes.  
“Will Grover be okay?” He asked Chiron and me.  
I nodded, “Old Mr.D isn’t really mad. He just hates his job.”  
Chiron continued saying, “He’s been … ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can’t stand waiting another century before he’s allowed to go back to Olympus.”  
“Mount Olympus,” Percy said. “You’re telling me there really is a palace there?”  
“Well now, there’s Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there’s the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It’s still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Kiddo, just as the gods do.” I explained to him.  
“You mean the Greek gods are here? Like … in America?”  
“Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West.” Chiron answered.  
“The what?”  
Chiron furthered explained. “Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization.’ Do you think it’s just an abstract concept? No, it’s a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn’t possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know-or as I hope you know, since you passed my course-the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps-Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on-but the same forces, the same gods.”  
“And then they died.”  
I snorted. Chiron silenced me with a look before continuing, “Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they’ve ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course, they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not and believe me, plenty of people weren’t very fond of Rome, either America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here.”  
“Who are you, Chiron? Phoebe? Who … who am I?”  
I gazed at him with sympathy, being thrown into the world of gods is a lot for anyone.  
“Who are you?” Chiron mused. “Well, that’s the question we all want answered, isn’t it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s’ mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate.”  
“Bleh,” I said under my breath.  
“I still can’t fathom how you don’t like chocolate, Phoebe.”  
I shrugged. Chiron rose from his wheelchair. Turning into the half-man, half stallion I grew up with. Percy looked like he was about to combust. I laughed slightly at the bewildered expression on the child.  
“What a relief,” the centaur said. “I’d been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let’s meet the other campers.”  
I helped him up saying, “So uh, it’s a lot isn’t it?”  
“uhhuh”  
“Don’t worry kiddo, the first time I met Mr.D, I accidentally thought he filled his goblet for me, so I took a sip of it. I quickly found out it was weird tasting fruit juice. I still don’t think he’s forgiven me.”  
Percy looked at me with an open-mouthed expression that said, “Huh?”, “How?”, and “What the hell” at the same time.  
I chuckled, “I was five, and I didn’t know any better.”  
He just nodded, his mouth still hung open, so I said in a British accent, “Now, now Percy, close your mouth, we are not codfish.”  
His face filled with relief, probably because something finally made sense to him. “Mary Poppins?”  
“Of course.”  
With that, we followed Chiron, who was waiting for us to follow.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T I dont know how to write good stories andbdbdbdndndndndnnd. But its the thought that counts right—

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm— I t r i e d to do a little story building? But if you can tell im not very good at it. But *le gasp* Percy is the son if Poseidon :O would have n e v e r seen that coming!


End file.
